


Outlaws till the End

by ChillieBean



Series: Outlaws and Crime Lords [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deadlock AU, Deadlock Gang, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: We know the story: Blackwatch bust in on Deadlock, they take Jesse.What if Blackwatch were unsuccessful? What if Jesse stayed loyal to Deadlock?What if the bond between Jesse and Ashe only grew stronger after this failed attempt?





	Outlaws till the End

**Author's Note:**

> A direct part two to [Too Good to be True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163622).
> 
> I know McAshe isn't everyone's cup of tea, but you can read the rest of the story before the porn happens.

It's a beautiful sight to behold.

Jesse takes the quick moment to look around, seeing his people with their guns trained on the agents who tried to bust in on them.

It was so fucking simple, too. All it took was knocking down their commander, the cocky son of a bitch who was so sure of this win he didn't bother wearing a mask. The asshole who had his rifle taken so easily he might as well have just handed it over willingly.

Granted, the agents have their guns on his people too. They're locked in this stalemate until either Jesse or the commander makes the final move. With their commander down, though, with two guns aimed at him, the agents won’t act unless they want him dead. That’s the thing about feds, they won’t risk their leader’s life, even if it means doing considerable damage to the enemy.

Jesse looks back at the commander, taking a step forward. “Tell me, how’d you know we would be here?”

The commander chuckles as he sits up, and Jesse cocks Peacekeeper’s hammer. He raises his hands slowly, but otherwise makes no other movements. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“So you _have_ been talking to one of my guys.” Jesse knows _exactly_ who they would've talked to. “Ethan!” he yells, not taking his eyes off the commander.

The warehouse is so silent, Jesse would be able to hear a pin drop. He keeps his eyes squarely on the commander, making sure he isn’t getting intel. If he is, he isn’t showing it—he sure as shit isn’t responding to anything other than giving Jesse a hard yet unintimidating frown. But if Overwatch follows the same rules for capture as feds, he’ll make a move through a hand signal or a flick of his eyes, or some _other_ gesture, and Jesse needs to make sure he doesn’t miss it.

After more than a few moments of stillness, Jesse frowns. “Ethan, get your ass out here right now, or so help me—”

The sound of heavy footsteps echo off the walls, and Jesse is glad he can see Ashe in his peripheral vision, as she nods subtly. He knows he will have to take his eyes off the commander to properly address Ethan, so he gestures to his left side with the flick of his head. The commander scowls but does what he is told, shifting over and sitting with his back against the crates, his hands still up.

Standing next to him, rifle at point-blank range aimed at the commander’s neck, Jesse finally looks up, seeing Ethan approaching. Jesse can already see the fucker is guilty, just from the twisted look on his face. He tightens his grip on Peacekeeper but doesn’t raise her yet. He’ll wait for the last moment to do that.

“Ethan,” Jesse says jovially. “Me and Mr. Overwatch here were having an interesting conversation, and I’m led to believe that someone sold us out. Know anything about that?”

Ethan, to his credit, looks shocked by the accusation. “No? Why would I?”

“Well, you were the one who discovered the tip and told us about it in the first place. You were our scout, both times. You gave us the all clear tonight." Jesse pauses, just for a moment, fighting every last urge to raise Peacekeeper and pull the trigger prematurely. He takes his breath to keep his anger in check. "Pretty damning evidence if I do say so myself.”

There it is. Jesse can see it in Ethan's widened eyes, his quivering lip—the very moment he realises he’s backed into a corner, confirming his guilt. 

Ethan's eyes flit to the commander, then back at Jesse. “That’s a lie and you know it,” he cries, defiant. “We’ve been together for _years_ , do you really _think_ I would sell us out? Tear down what we built?”

“Immunity talks,” Jesse replies, shrugging. “They’ve been trying to take us down for years, and if _Overwatch_ have their eyes on us, then we must be doing something right. The way I see it going down, they could've offered you a sweet deal: full immunity in exchange for the keys to the gang.” Jesse looks at the commander. “Sound about right?”

“You think you know so much, don’t you, kid?” the commander retorts. "You think—"

Jesse presses the rifle to the commander's neck, and that shuts him up. “Yes, or no?” Jesse asks. When the commander doesn’t respond, Jesse pushes harder.

“Yes,” the commander grounds out.

“See, wasn’t that easy?” Jesse pulls back, enough that the commander can recover. “I might look and sound like a country hick, but I know my shit." He gives Ethan his full attention. "I know loyalty when I see it. Deception, deceit, you name it. And you know what I can tell from looking at you, Ethan? I can see you’re as guilty as sin.”

Ethan stammers, looking at the commander helplessly, and that’s the last thing he sees as Jesse finally raises Peacekeeper and pulls the trigger. Ethan drops to the ground.

Jesse grins as adrenaline pumps through his veins. He looks from the hole between Ethan's eyes to the commander. “Dumb move sending him in.”

“Calculated risk,” the commander mutters.

“What the _fuck_ did you do?!”

Jesse perks up, seeing Nathan run over to Ethan’s lifeless body, pick him up and cradle him. He strokes his hair before looking up, tears streaming down his face. “He was innocent!”

“Was he now?”

“Yes! He knew nothing!”

Jesse rolls his eyes. “And you’re goin’ to tell me that I made a mistake, that _you_ were the one who set up this whole shindig.” He takes a step forward, looming over Nathan. "And now you're going to quit the gang and into the arms of these agents. Am I right?"

“Better them than—”

Jesse doesn’t give him the chance to finish that statement, and with another shot, Nathan slumps to the ground. “Christ on a fucking cracker, they were annoying!” 

Annoying honestly is an understatement. For a long while, the brothers would argue and vote against all of Jesse's ideas. They would slander, pick fights for the sake of it. Recently though, they went real quiet—didn't offer an opinion on anything, barely staying in the room longer than they needed to. Jesse thought it was because he finally got through to them.

He was suspicious of this heist for a reason, and he should have seen it sooner. He should have trusted his gut.

It doesn't matter in the end—they played their hand and lost.

Jesse turns his attention to the commander, raising Peacekeeper and cocking the hammer. “Tell your team to withdraw, or I’ll kill every last one of you myself.”

“We have you surrounded, we outnumber—”

“Tell your team to withdraw!” Jesse roars, lunging forward and pressing the rifle to the commander's forehead. “If this is how I treat traitors in my ranks,” he says, flicking his head back without breaking eye contact, “what do you think I’ll do to _you_? What will happen when I tell my people to open fire on yours? Do you really want _their_ blood on your hands?”

The commander glares at Jesse. After a moment, he slowly raises his right hand, pressing it to his ear. “All teams, withdraw.”

Jesse pulls back the rifle, but keeps it aimed at the commander's chest. “Let ‘em go,” he calls out, making sure none of his people open fire. There doesn't need to be any more unnecessary death, not if they're cooperating. The room empties of the agents and Jesse can see some casualties on both sides. He's not sure if they’re dead or just unconscious, but there are at least six agents being carried out.

That brings a sadistic smirk to Jesse's lips. 

With the room empty save for his people and the commander, Jesse looks back at him. “If I so much as hear a noise out there, you die. You make sure all of your people are gone.”

The commander nods, and after a moment, nods again. “They’re gone.”

“Everyone,” Ashe calls out, approaching Jesse, “another sweep of the area. And check the damn roof this time.” She wraps an arm around Jesse’s waist, her rifle resting on her shoulder and looks down at the commander. “How does it feel, being completely and utterly _fucked_ by a group of outlaws twenty years your junior?”

“I can’t believe they take orders from kids,” the commander responds, loud enough to echo off the walls so the entire warehouse can hear. “Who’re the ones being fucked?”

“They’re loyal to us,” Jesse replies. He glances at the traitors. “Not the first time I’ve had to take out the trash. The rest of 'em know the price for betrayal. They're Deadlock loyal.”

“They were founding members, weren’t they?” the commander asks.

“ _Were,_ ” Jesse states.

The commander turns his attention to Ashe. “And you think _you’re_ safe?”

“I _am_ safe. We’re family, him and me,” she says, holding him tighter. “Together till the end.”

The commander chuckles bitterly, shaking his head. “You’re family until you’re not.” He looks at Jesse. “You have skill, kid. Real skill. We know your history, what you've achieved in your short twenty-one years of life. You can read people like a damn open book. You’re fiercely loyal, and you’re a damn fine shot. You’re a kid who managed to convince a bunch of seasoned bikers to follow you, so you clearly have incredible leadership potential. You can come with me, right now, and I’ll take you in, train you—”

Jesse bursts into laughter and the commander snaps his mouth shut. “You really think, after all this, you can sweet talk _me_ into joining you?" Jesse scoffs. "Don't you get it? I’m an outlaw. Always have been, always will be." He glances at Ashe, looking into her sparkling eyes, and she smiles wide. "Right to the end.”

“Perimeter is clear.”

Jesse studies Zeke's face when he comes into view, making sure he isn’t hiding anything. Once convinced he's telling the truth, he nods. He's never had a reason to doubt the kid in the past. “Clear out,” Jesse calls out. “Back to base. Garcias, get rid of them,” he says, glancing at the traitors. “When you're done, Zeke, man the truck. We won’t be long.” He glances at Ashe and winks. With adrenaline positively thrumming through his veins, he knows exactly what he needs to shed it. 

Ashe hums from beside him, smirking slyly. She holds out her rifle, Zeke takes it, and Jesse uses the opportunity to holster Peacekeeper, keeping the rifle on the commander. Her hand drops to his hip, finger tracing the band of his jeans, the other rests on his chest. She stands on her toes, pressing her weight into him as she kisses his neck. Jesse holds her close, his hand resting low on her hip.

“Now what to do with you,” Jesse says, staring at the commander. His neck tingles with each kiss, sending a cascade of shivers down his spine. “You got balls, I’ll give you that.”

“If you kill me, more will come.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that for a second.” Jesse exhales slowly, his dick twitches. He can feel the tightness in his jeans already, and it's getting difficult to remain steady voiced. Ashe sucking a hickey onto his neck just makes him want to take her here and now. He drops his hand, cupping her ass, a means to be done with this encounter. 

Ashe smiles against his skin, and her hand slides down his chest, over his stomach and into the band of his jeans. Jesse exhales slowly and the commander snickers.

“Got something to say?” Jesse asks.

“She's got you wrapped around her little finger,” the commander replies, locking eyes with Jesse's.

“Maybe that's where I wanna be,” Jesse murmurs as Ashe's hand settles around his half hard cock. A spark of pleasure ripples through him, and he squeezes her ass. “You best be going now, unless you want a show.”

The commander scoffs. “You're just letting me go?”

“Rule number one of black ops: don't show your face. I know what you look like, and I can tell you, I _never_ forget a face. I see you again, _anywhere_ , I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand.”

The commander stands slowly as if testing out the waters.

Jesse bites his lip when Ashe starts tugging. “Off you go,” he breathes, flicking his head to the door. As the commander walks away, Jesse adds, “And if I even _suspect_ that you're planning another strike, I'll go public with your face.”

The commander doesn't reply, and his footsteps fade into silence.

Jesse lowers the rifle and looks down at Ashe, cups the back of her head and kisses her hard. He groans when she pulls out her hand, breaking off the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and leaps into his arms, he supports her with his hand on her ass.

“Think we scared him?”

“Reckon so. Can’t believe he busted in without a mask.” Jesse turns, walks up to one of the offices. “What a fucking tool.”

Setting her down, she unholsters her revolver first, resting it on the table in front of her before she quickly undoes her jeans, pulling them and her underwear down to her thighs. She leans against the table, resting on her forearms, legs spread and ass out, looking over her shoulder and winking sultrily.

“God _damn_ , I'll never tire of that sight,” Jesse breathes, resting the rifle against the wall and opening his jeans, pulling out his cock and tugging roughly to get fully hard. He steps forward, reaches between Ashe’s legs and groans. “You’re so fuckin’ wet.”

“What can I say?” She smirks slyly. “Seein’ you take charge like that is my kink.”

“Well then,” Jesse says, massaging her clit, and she moans softly, rocking against his hand. “Looks like I’m takin’ charge more often.” He pulls his hand away, lines himself at her entrance and pushes in, shuddering at how tight and wet and warm she is.

Holding onto her hips, he thrusts hard and fast. This is the only way he burns his excess energy now. No more bloodied fists in the gym when he has Ashe, who's ready and happy to fuck literally _any time_ of the day.

He moans, feeling the pressure in his core building quickly. Ashe is getting there too, her moans grow louder and louder with each passing moment, echoing off the walls. He slides his left hand up, under her shirt and pushing her bra up, grabbing her tit in a good handful.

“Jesse,” she moans when he pinches her nipple. He keeps that up, pinching and twisting her nipple until she moans his name over and over, tightening around him.

He's so close now, sitting right on the precipice but just needs a little bit more. Sliding his right hand down, he massages her clit, and she jolts, screaming, tipping Jesse over the edge. Jesse pulls her up and holds her tight, back to chest, grinding against her, moaning in her ear. He gets a good whiff of her perfume, and kisses and sucks her neck as she rides out her high, her hips still minutely jerking.

She opens her eyes when she's done, looking up at him and smiling in that absolutely gorgeous post sex daze he's come to love. “You’re so fuckin’ good.” 

“Right back atcha,” Jesse murmurs, kissing her slow and sensual. He pulls his hand from her shirt, resting it on her hip, before dotting kisses from her cheek to her neck as he pulls out. He tucks himself back into his jeans and does them up, watching as she pulls hers up too, then adjusts her bra.

They hold hands out of the warehouse, separating only to pick up the jerrycans of gasoline waiting for them. In silence, they douse the building from top to bottom. Back outside, Ashe wraps her arm around Jesse's waist as he lights up two cigarettes, handing one to Ashe and flicking the other inside.

Sharing the cigarette, they watch the fire take hold. When it starts to get too dangerous to stay, they leave. On the drive back, they share another cigarette, laugh, make out and feel each other up all over again.

And as they stay in the truck when they arrive back home, settling into round two, Jesse has a revelation, deep and shuddering like the breath he takes as she sinks down slowly onto his lap.

Ashe _is_ his only family, and he will never, _ever_ betray her.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have no idea how much I'm itching to immerse myself in this universe. I want to write a villainous Jesse. I want to explore what Jesse's and Ashe's relationship might have ended up like had he stayed. I want to explore the dynamic between Jesse and kumicho Hanzo in a dangerous yet profitable alliance. It's going to take up a lot of my time and I'm hoping to get a couple of other wips out there before switching gears into this one. 
> 
> And Ashe is on birth control at this stage. They're too young, stupid, and reckless to even be thinking about kids. Remember to practice safe sex irl, folks.
> 
> I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie), where I occasionally scream into the void about my WIPs. Come say hi!!


End file.
